


Sunrise Strolls

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: Prompt: Danny Rayburn + Early morning walks while it's still cool out





	Sunrise Strolls

*RING* *RING* *RING*

The noise of your alarm, which went off every morning at the exact same time, no matter if it was a weekend too, woke you up almost immediately. You rolled over to shut it off first before turning to glance behind your shoulder to see Danny stirring awake as well. 

“Hey, good morning.” You whispered when he met your gaze.

“Morning my love.” He said as he kissed you softly on the lips before getting up. “Shall we head out in 15?” His voice called out to you as he headed for the shower.

“Yes, 15 minutes sounds good to me.” You replied back, slipping into your robe and walking over to the closet to get your clothes ready.

This routine that you and Danny had found yourselves in was a fairly new one, and yet, something about it that you couldn’t quite put your finger to, made it feel exciting. It had been his idea that came about several weeks ago and since you found no reason to say ‘no’ the answer had been an immediate ‘yes’. That the two of you would wake up every day just before dawn for a morning walk would normally sound boring and ordinary, but to you, each morning felt like its own adventure. 

In your heart, you knew that Danny had everything to do with that feeling - being with _him_  was an adventure and even though it wasn’t always like this, now that the two of you were living together, it meant that there were going to be more opportunities for you and Danny to grow even closer. 

“So where to this morning?” Danny asked when the two of you had stepped outside, breathing in the fresh dewy air. He was more or less cutting back on the smoking, another decision he had chosen for himself, trying to stay healthier.

“Oh… well… I thought we could go to the beach today?” You were tying up your shoelaces when Danny held out his hand for you to take.

Every day, the two of you would alternate between walks along the beach or on the trail that began from near your house or at times, even a quick walk towards the town and back. 

“After you, my love.” He said with a bright smile that made you giggle. Softly. It was still not yet sunrise and you didn’t want to wake anyone.

You just shook your head and started to lead the way, Danny falling into step beside you within minutes. It was heartening to see such a… lightness to him… this past year had been quite eventful for the two of you, but together, you were both healing with each other’s support and even though you knew each day could bring something different, for now, everything was… just right. 

The path to the beach was a short one and this particular morning, neither one of you had opted for music, instead choosing to walk side by side, holding hands and simply relishing in the sight of a new sunrise together. 

“Oh, I could never get tired of this.” You commented when you stopped to admire the morning sky that was starting to turn blue at last.

“I will never get tired of this either.” Danny said, but his eyes were transfixed on a different sight altogether.

You knew very well that his gaze was on you and despite the cool morning hour, the shiver that you felt down your spine had nothing to do with the breeze. He was like that, a romantic at heart. Still, when he noticed the goosebumps on your arms, he realized that you had forgotten your jacket that morning.

“Come here, you’re going to freeze before the sun is even up.” He tugged on your hand and pulled you close to him, enveloping you in a hug to warm you.

“Mmmm… can we stay here for a little while longer?” You weren’t bothered by the cold as you nuzzled into his chest, sighing deeply as you inhaled his scent; he always smelled like the ocean.

The thought of you and Danny just being here by the beach, early in the morning, when the first rays of the sun were shining through the clouds and the birds were starting to wake up, in each other’s arms was just as tempting as staying in bed for an hour more.

“Yes, we can if you want my love, but first, take this.” Danny said to you as he removed the jacket he was wearing and slipped it onto you, making sure you zipped it up to stay warm.

“It’s too big.” But it worked wonderfully, you were already starting to feel better and you could see a grin playing across his lips. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… I never thought you could look even more beautiful than you do, but you’re always proving me wrong.” 

It was things like this which made you blush, but you didn’t mind, because to you, seeing that smile on his face was the most beautiful thing ever. 

“We should head back if we want to make it in time for breakfast.” 

“I’m sure Nolan can handle himself for one morning.”

“Yes, he can, but Sarah is still sleeping and _you_  need to get our daughter to school on time today because she has a very important day ahead of her.”

“Oh. The play.”

And so, the two of you headed home, arm in arm, holding your shoes in your hands, ready to start the day just as you did every other day. Together.

 


End file.
